


First Day at Lawrence High

by dragonlily74



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, Dreams, F/F, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, High School Student Castiel, High School Student Dean, Holding Hands, M/M, Making Out, Memories, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2172084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonlily74/pseuds/dragonlily74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is a new student at Lawrence High.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Kid on the Block

The black 1967 Chevrolet Impala pulled up to Lawrence High and parked in front of the entrance. Dean Winchester, 18, dressed in his worn leather jacket and Led Zepplin t-shirt, opened the door of his car and climbed out. He had an air about him; something undeniably cool. 

He strolled in through the glass double doors and walked to his new locker. He had a cocky grin on his face as he winked at any girl to look at him for longer than just a passing glance, causing them all to giggle and chatter excitedly to their friends.

It was his first day at this new school, and there were only three months left in the school year. Dean empied his backpack into his locker and went to his first class. He sat in a seat next to an odd looking boy with dark messy hair and a tan trenchcoat. Although the guy looked like a total nerd, there was also something strangely attractive about him. 

“Hey, I’m Dean.” Dean held out his hand and saw a look of slight confusion on the boy’s face. 

He returned Dean’s handshake hesitantly without smiling, causing Dean to believe that not many people usually liked to talk to him. “Castiel.”


	2. Introduce Yourself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello fellow destiel shippers! Here is the second chapter of First Day at Lawrence High! Because I am awful at regular updates, don't expect them. I will attempt to post as often as possible but stuff doesn't always work out the way I want. Anyway, enjoy the chapter, and I will see you all again (hopefully) soon. :)

Castiel's hand was warm. Very warm. Unnaturally warm. Dean would have kept holding it if he hadn't come to his senses. He hastily removed his hand from the other boy’s grip and placed it on his desk. Castiel didn't seem to have any reaction to this though, and continued to stare at Dean in confusion, his head cocked slightly and his beautiful blue eyes squinted. 

"You don't look particularly idiotic," The boy stated, as if trying to figure something out, "So why are you talking to me?" Something about his deep, gruff voice sent a slight chill down his spine, causing Dean to shiver slightly.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked. Castiel didn't seem like the type no one would talk to. He was very attractive, and those blue eyes were too amazing to be described by mere words alone. 

"Nobody talks to me. If you haven't noticed, I'm kind of an outcast. I don't want to talk to people, and they don't want to talk to me. I like it that way. Now, if you would excuse me, I would like to spend my class time learning. You know, that thing class is supposed to be for?" At this Castiel gave a smug smirk and turned his head forward to face the teacher, who was beginning her lesson.

Dean couldn't keep his green eyes from widening slightly at Castiel's words. He had only wanted to start up a conversation. The guy was extremely attractive. Pretty blue eyes, messy dark hair, exactly the type of guy Dean used to go for in to his old school, back in Sioux Falls. He had only moved here since his Aunt Ellen got her new teaching job at Lawrence. His Uncle Bobby had said that it would be easier for them if they moved and had some time to adjust before she officially started teaching in the Fall. 

Dean faced the front of the class to listen to what the teacher, Mrs. Talbot was talking about. It was a good thing that he did too, because she started the class by introducing him.

"Mr. Winchester, please come to the front and greet the class." She said in her crisp British accent. 

Dean walked from the back of the class, where he had been sitting, to the front of the classroom, where he faced the class. "Hey, I'm Dean Winchester."

"Well Dean, tell us a little about yourself." Mrs. Talbot urged.

Dean looked at the back of the room to catch Castiel's eye, but the other boy was busy staring down at the notebook in front of him. "I just moved here from Sioux Falls with my Aunt and Uncle. I grew up here before my parents died so I already know the area. I moved to Sioux Falls when I was four with my little brother Sammy." He turned to Mrs. Talbot, "That good enough?"

"Yes of course Mr. Winchester. You may return to your seat next to Mr. Novak."

Dean went back to his original seat and slumped into his chair. Castiel didn't even look at him as he sat down. This was gonna be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos! Love you guys!


	3. Pet Names for People

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update! School got in the way and I'm a huge procrastinator anyway, so I don't have much of an excuse. Oh well. I hope this chapter makes up for it, and I will try to update sooner!

The next morning was a bit different.  Dean sat in his seat next to the still-beautiful Castiel. It was practically torture, just being around him. Dean just wanted to say hello again. He wanted to learn everything about him. He wanted to know his favorite food, what music he liked to listen to, what movies he liked. He took a deep breath and faced the other boy.

"Hey Cas." Dean used the pet name on accident. He held his breath, hoping Castiel didn't notice. Unfortunately for Dean, he did. Cas' head turned to face Dean, his head at that adorable tilt again, eyes squinted

"Did you just call me Cas?" There was that voice again. The one that sent shivers down Dean's spine. He looked more confused than angry. A good sign.

"Um, yeah. Kinda like a...a pet name. I used to give them to everyone in my old school." Dean sheepishly while looking down at his desk. This was a lie, of course. Dean had never given anyone a pet name aside from Sammy. Cas looked him deep in the eyes.

"Oh."

"Hey...Cas?" Dean got the nerve to lift his gaze from the desk and stared in the blue irises of Cas' eyes. 

"Yes, Dean?" 

"I know we've just met and all, but, I was thinking, maybe, you would wanna...come over sometime?" Cas continued staring at him, as if trying to understand how he was so insane. 

"Why?" Cas was obviously suspicious of Dean. Understandable, seeing as Dean was new, and Cas had all the right in the world to find it odd that Dean would want to spend time with him after them only meeting a day ago. 

"I just wanna hang out with you, man." Dean's hand rubbed the back of his neck, "Ya know, get to know you better." Cas stared for a bit longer, before taking a slight breath in.

"Yes, Dean. I would like that." Cas' mouth broke into a nice, albeit forced, smile. 

After class, Dean took out his cell and handed it to his new friend.

"What is this for, Dean?"

"Hey, I have to get your number somehow. If we're gonna hang out we need some form of communication." Castiel timidly took the phone out of Dean's hand, and typed a few numbers into it. After handing it back to Dean, Dean wrote up a quick message. Cas' phone buzzed twice in his pocket, and he pulled it out.

*Hey Cas :)*

Cas smiled again, for real this time.

"I'll text you later, Cas." He went back to putting his papers in his backpack. Dean watched Castiel as he walked away. Damn, that ass should be illegal. Dean finished packing and left the classroom.


	4. Popsicles are Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, my lovelies! As promised, a speedy update! This chapter is pretty long compared to the others, and I about four times longer than the last chapter. I hope you all enjoy it and happy Halloween!

Dean got home with a smile a mile wide plastered on his face. He ran straight up to his room; or, he would have, if his Aunt Ellen hadn't stopped him in his tracks.

"Where do you think you're goin' boy?" Ellen looked at Dean suspiciously. "You seem mighty happy today. What's gotten into you?" Dean bit his lower lip sheepishly, looking down at the floor. "It's a boy, isn't it!?" Dean's smile grew bigger, against his consent, and Ellen grinned slyly. "I knew it! You're gonna have to introduce me to him. I wanna know who my little boy is falling for."

"I'm not your little boy, Ellen. I'm 18."

"You'll always be my little boy, and don't you forget it! You can go to your room now, I won't stop ya."

"Thanks, Ellen." Dean pulled his aunt in for a quick hug before rushing upstairs to his room.

Once in his room, Dean whipped out his phone, realizing that there was a new message.

*Hello Dean. Upon checking my schedule, I have come to the conclusion that we should be able to meet up on Saturday. Will your house be a good place to meet?*

Dean's heart raced as he read the text in Cas' deep, guttural voice. Saturday... Saturday... He didn't have anything on Saturday! 

*Ya Cas I'm free Saturday*

*Thank you, Dean. I will see you then.*

*Kk bye :)*

Dean tossed his phone onto the pillow before throwing himself on his bed. Now if he could only wait for Saturday. 

*****

Saturday was finally here. Dean woke up more excited than he had ever been before. Today was the day. The day he was going to make his move. He knew exactly how everything would happen. The gorgeous Castiel would walk into his room and sit next to him on the bed. The two would talk about their interests for a while before Dean would let it slip. He would tell Cas that he was bi, and that he preferred guys (relationship-wise, guys were much easier to be with. Girls were fine, but the occasional one night stand was the best that a relationship with one could give him). He would then stare into those wonderful, brilliant blue eyes. Cas would stare right back and, as they stared, their faces would inch steadily closer until they would kiss. The kiss would be perfect. Of course it would be, Cas was half of it. 

His lovely thoughts were interrupted by his phone buzzing on the pillow next to him.

*I'll be at your house in thirty minutes*

Dean yanked the covers off and rushed to grab some suitable clothes. He pushed one leg into a nice pair of clean(ish) jeans (the type that practically yelled "take me now!") and he hopped around his room to his drawers, out of which he pulled a Metallica tee. He put his other leg in the jeans and looked himself over in the mirror. He combed through his messy morning hair and, satisfied with what he saw, started downstairs. 

He skipped through the hall, and, in doing so, fell down the stairs. 

"Have a nice trip?" His younger brother Sam smirked at him; the little asshole. Dean glared at him from the ground.

"Bitch."

"Jerk." Sam responded. This was a regular routine for them, familiar, normal.

"Sammy, you need a haircut, I half expect you to sprout antlers out of that fur."

"I'll cut my hair when I damn well please"

"Ooh, strong language there, Sammy, better watch your tongue." Dean said sarcastically. 

"I can say whatever I want. You aren't in charge of me, Dean. And also, while we're at it, stop calling me Sammy." Dean got to his feet and ruffled his fingers through his younger brother's hair.

"Oh Sammy, young, ignorant Sammy. You think I care. That's adorable." Sam shoved his brother's hand off of his head and walked to the kitchen.

"Dean, you might wanna get something to eat before your boy toy shows up." Sam threw a wink in Dean's direction before disappearing into the kitchen. 

"Wait? How did you know about that?"

"Really, Dean? Ellen tells me everything. I can't wait to meet him. He sounds like a great guy, if you like him."

Dean grabbed some bacon off of a plate that Ellen had prepared before leaving for teacher training. His bacon munching was cut off by the sudden ring of the doorbell.

Dean rushed to the door, almost tripping again. He swung open to door and came face to face with Castiel. His angel without wings. Just the sight of him made Dean practically melt inside. 

"Hey Cas."

"Hello, Dean." Dean stared at Cas for a while longer before realizing what he was doing.

"Oh, um, do you wanna come in?"

"Thank you, Dean." Castiel walked in through the front door. "So where is your room?" Oh god, this was gonna be torture. Not only were they going to be in Dean's room (alone), but Cas mentioned Dean's room before Dean had. Surely this was a good sign. Right? Right??

The two got up to Dean's room and sat on Dean's bed. Time for small talk.

"So Cas, have you lived here all your life?"

"Yes. Novaks have lived here for generations. My ancestors on my father's side were actually some of the first people to live here."

"Woah, Cas. That's super cool. So are you planning on staying here, too? Continuing the family tradition? Finding a nice girl, settling down, having a few kids, that sort of thing?" It broke Dean's heart a little to have to even suggest Cas, his Cas, being with some girl instead of him. He had to know though, he had to know if he liked guys. Because if Cas liked guys, that meant Dean had a shot.

"I'm actually not planning on staying here all my life. Too many bad memories" Goddammit. He hadn't answered the question about the girl. Try again later, Dean, get your head in the game.

"What do you mean, 'bad memories'? Unless you...don't wanna talk about it. Which is fine. I get it." Castiel looked deep in to his eyes. Blue met green and Dean's heart pounded in his chest.

"I want to tell you, Dean. I really do. I just can't find myself being able to trust people right now." 

"Yeah, that's fine. I don't wanna push you or anything."

"In class the other day, you mentioned your parents. You seemed awfully comfortable talking about it." Boom goes the dynamite. There it is; the question. His parents. It wasn't like he had any remaining sadness or grief about the situation, he just didn't like the subject. All Dean remembered of his parents was that his mother used to sing "Hey Jude" to him while she put him to bed. It had been so long, and he had been so young, that all the details of her face dissolved into darkness, a blind spot in his memory. As far as Dean was concerned, Bobby and Ellen were his parents. 

"I never really knew my parents. They died in a car crash when I was four. It's not that big of a deal."

"I'm sorry, Dean. At least you have your aunt and uncle to take care of you. Some people would not be so lucky." Dean was glad for a sudden change in topic cause by his stomach growling. Obviously one strip of bacon wasn't enough.

"Hey man, wanna head downstairs and grab somethin' to eat? I'm starved."

"What do you have to eat?"

"You like pie?"

"Dean, what person in his right mind doesn't like pie?" Oh god. He even likes pie. He's perfect.

"Yeah. Come on, let's go."

The pair rushed downstairs and this time, Dean was sure not to let himself trip. They walked into the living room where they saw Sam, bent into the fridge.

"Hey guys." Sam said as he stood up, soda in hand. He walked over to Cas. "You must be Castiel. Dean's said so much about you!" This caused a slight blush to rise to Cas' cheeks as Sam raised his hand to shake Castiel's. 

"Hey Sammy, anything good in there?" Dean gestured to the refrigerator, hoping to distract his idiot of a brother from making Dean seem like some kind of love-crazed weirdo. 

"We don't have any pie, but there's some popsicles in the freezer if you want some." Sam said over his shoulder as he walked out of the room. The two boys grabbed popsicles out of the freezer (Dean had grabbed a cherry, Cas had a grape) and they walked into the living room. 

They sat on the couch and Dean turned on the tv. They started watching some nature documentary but Dean was too distracted by Castiel, who was currently twirling his tongue around the tip of the popsicle before putting it in his mouth, moving it around with an obscene sucking sound. Dean adjusted his position in an attempt to fix the uncomfortable tightening of his pants. This was torture. 

After the documentary ended, Castiel pulled out his phone to check the time.

"I have to go home. It was fun hanging out with you, Dean. I hope to do it again sometime." Cas got up and walked with Dean to the door. Castiel put on his coat and turned to face Dean. He moved slightly closer and put his arms around Dean in a hug. Dean hugged back. If this was the best he was gonna get, he might as well enjoy it.

Dean opened the door for Cas and he stepped out. With a smile on his face, Cas waved at Dean.

"I'll see you on Monday."

"Yeah, Monday. See you then."

Dean closed the door behind his new friend and did a small happy dance. Cas had actually hugged him. Dean couldn't believe his luck. When Sam walked into the room he threw a wink in Dean's direction. 

"Did you enjoy the popsicles?"

"You did that on purpose?!"

"Of course I did. It was funny too."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."


	5. Early Morning Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. School is a bitch. It's Thanksgiving now so yay! (I notice I keep updating these on Holidays. I should probably get better at updating than that). Anyway, enjoy the new chapter! It's a little short but it's also pretty awesome (if I do say so myself). Loves!

Dean was in bed, nestled under his fluffy pile of blankets and pillows. He woke up and looked up groggily from his pillow. He saw the faint tan outline of a person. He blinked a few times and Castiel came into view. 

"Cas? What are you doing here?" Dean rubbed his eyes a bit more and sat up in bed, leaning his back on the headboard.

"Shh, Dean, don't speak. We wouldn't want anyone...interrupting us...would we?" Cas' finger was on Dean's lips and it slipped it's way down his neck and onto his bare chest, stopping at the sternum. Castiel looked into Dean eyes and inched forward. His face was so close to Dean's that he could feel the ghost of Cas' breath on his lips. 

He stood back up and shed his trench coat and white shirt. Revealing a muscular chest that caused Dean to drool a little. Cas moved to Dean again and stared into his eyes while sitting on his knees on the bed.

Dean gasped in, and his breath caught in his chest. Castiel pressed his lips softly to Dean's. The kiss deepened with the growing passion of the two lovers. Cas threw his leg over Dean, straddling him. He put him hands on either side of Dean's head on the headboard. 

Castiel ground against Dean's groin, causing him to moan into Cas' mouth. Cas' hands moved from the headboard to Dean's chest and he swept his tongue over Dean's lower lip. Dean opened his mouth to let him in, and their tongues slid against each other as Cas' hand lowered to Dean's boxers. He palmed Dean's dick through the fabric and Dean bit back a moan.

"I have wanted this for a very long time, Dean." Cas said into Dean's mouth.

"Cas. Please." Dean gasped in his desperation for touch. He arched into Cas' hand. Cas slipped his fingers under the waistband of Dean's boxers...

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP"

Goddammit! Stupid alarm clock! Dean smashed his hand on the button and groaned in disappointment from his mess of pillows. He looked down and saw the tent in his blankets.

"Fuck. Not again."

Dean whipped the blanket off and sat up on the bed, legs hanging off the side. He stood up slowly, stretching out his legs and his arms. 

He walked over to his dresser and pulled out some faded blue jeans and a tight black shirt. He put on the clothes and ran his hand through his messy hair. 

He was careful not to trip down the steps, as he didn't want Sam making fun of him again. He turned the corner into the kitchen and saw Sam.

"Hey" Dean mumbled.

"Hey Dean. Have a fun dream last night?" Sam smirked at Dean. Fuck.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, you were moaning 'Oh god. Yes. Cas. Right there. Just like that.'" Sam said in his most mockingly sarcastic voice.

"So?"

"So you were dreaming about him. Again, I might add."

"Okay. And this matters why?"

"Oh my god, you can't be that stupid. Can't you see you like him?"

"Oh my god, Sammy. It was just a dream."

"Yeah. You keep tellin' yourself that."

Of course Dean liked Cas. But he didn't like Sam teasing him about his crushes.

Once he left the house, worry weighed on his mind. It was hard enough to suppress the urge to push Cas up against a wall and kiss him until they were both out of breath, and the dreams he had been having weren't any help. Fuck.


	6. Shakespeare's Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I hope this chapter at least kind of makes up for it.

As expected, school was hell. The whole day, Dean couldn't help thinking of Cas: his chapped lips, his great ass, and those eyes. Oh god those eyes. Cas would be the death of him, he was sure. This thoughts were interrupted by the same eyes he was thinking of, staring directly into his.

"Hello Dean."

"Oh! Uh...hey...Cas.." Dean fumbled over his words. Oh god why did Cas have to be so hot? 

"Dean, I was thinking that maybe you could come to the school play with me tonight. I hear it is very good." Dean shifted in his seat. He would love to go with Cas, but what would that be? Was is just two friends going to a play to hang out? Was it a date?

"Um, yeah Cas. I'll be there. It's at 8:00 right?"

"Yes. At the school." Cas' mouth twitched slightly at the edges, and Dean could swear he was suppressing a smile. Maybe it was just Dean's imagination. 

*****

Dean drove into the school parking lot. He had brought Sam with him, but he was starting to think that that may not have been the best idea. Sam had been teasing him the whole drive there about Cas.

"Dean and Ca-as, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." 

"Shut up Sammy, we're here."

The pair stepped out of the car and walked through the cold, biting night air toward the school. Castiel was standing right outside, waiting for them, and standing next to a 14-year-old boy. The boy was wearing a dark green jacket and had blonde-brown hair.

The boy waved them over. He caught Sam's eye and winked at him with a smirk. Sam's cheeks went slightly pink and the pair walked over to Castiel and the boy.

"Dean, Sam, this is my brother Gabriel." Castiel gestured to the boy next to him. Gabriel stuck out his hand out to Sam, completely ignoring Dean.

"Call me Gabe."

"Hey." Sam took his hand and shook it.

The four of them walked into the school auditorium and took their seats. Castiel sat on Dean's left with Sam on Dean's right, and Gabe sitting next to him. The two were in hushed conversation with the occasional giggle. Dean and Castiel sat awkwardly, facing the stage. 

The curtains finally opened, and the lights dimmed. The play started with a musical number and Dean looked at Cas out of corner of his eye. Castiel's face was expressionless as he stared forward and watched.

About halfway through the play, Dean decided to do something really stupid. He inched his hand closer and closer to Castiel's, just shy of touching it. Taking a deep breath, he stared forward, and intertwined his fingers with Castiel's. His breath hitched when he felt Cas' hand wrap itself more around Dean's. This had to be the best moment of his life. Right here, right now. 

After the play ended, Dean realized that he didn't get half of it because he was too bust paying attention to the warmth of Castiel's hand in his. He separated from Cas and they left the auditorium with their brothers. Dean waved to Cas as he got into the Impala. After they separated, they didn't so much as even acknowledge that anything had happened. Sam said a quick goodbye to Gabriel and got into the passenger side of the car. 

"So, you like Gabe?" Dean asked Sam without looking at him. He seemed like a nice kid and maybe he could be friends with Sam, and it was a new school and Sam didn't really know anyone yet. When Sam didn't respond right away, Dean turned his head to see Sam and Sam's face was bright red in a blush. "Looks like someone's got a little crush."

"I do not!"

"You do too!" Dean ruffled his fingers through Sam's hair playfully.

"Shut up, Jerk!"

"Bitch."


	7. Closets Aren't Just for Cleaning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I somehow got a sudden spike of writing energy so I guess I'm posting two chapters in one day! This chapter is shorter but oh my god is it sweeter!

Monday morning. The best day of the week. If you were Satan. Dean hadn't talked to Castiel at all since Friday night at the play. What if Cas didn't actually like him and he was just being nice? He walked into class, noticing that he was there before Cas. He sat at his desk as class started, hoping that maybe he could talk to Cas at some point. Holding hands wasn't the most platonic thing and it wasn't really something they could ignore. Dean's thoughts were interrupted by a buzz in his pocket. He looked at his phone and saw that it was a text from Cas. At least now he actually wanted to talk instead of just ignoring him.

*Get yourself excused from class and meet me in front of the janitor's closet on the first floor. As soon as possible.*

Dean didn't know why he trusted Castiel, and he didn't know why he didn't just ignore the text and work but against every instinct telling him to stay in class, Dean got up and grabbed a hall pass (because his school was super lame and still had hall passes) as he walked out of the room. He raced down the stairs, so as not to keep Castiel waiting. He got to the first floor and in front of the closet, he saw Castiel in his oversized trenchcoat, with his stunning blue eyes and messy sex hair, staring him down.

"It took you long enough to get here."

"Look, if this is about Friday night..."

"No, Dean. We can't talk here. Get in the closet." Oh god what is this, a porno? Dean followed Cas into the janitor's closet.

"Cas, we need to talk about what happened on Friday night."

"Dean, I don't want to talk right now."

Cas shut the door behind them and within an instant his hands were twisted in Dean's shirt and his lips on Dean's mouth. 

Once Dean got over the initial shock, his eyes fluttered close and he returned the kiss, pushing his fingers through Castiel's dark, messy hair. Castiel growled (he fucking growled) into Dean's mouth as he pushed him up against the wall. Cas' tongue slid over Dean's lips, begging for entrance and Dean opened his mouth, letting him in. Their tongues slid together and Dean moaned into Cas' mouth. Castiel started to push his hand up Dean shirt to expose his chest. He moved to Dean's neck and Dean threw his head back to allow his greater access. Dean's shirt was fully pulled up now, exposing his chest. Cas pressed his body to Dean's and rubbed his groin against Dean's, eliciting a groan of pleasure. Cas slowly pulled away and stared into Dean's opening eyes.

"I think I like you, Dean."

"Yeah... Cas.. I think I like you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check me out on Tumblr: insert-spn-joke-here and also check out its-aclever-url who beta'd this fic.


	8. My Roommate the Lesbian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been writing a lot more lately:P

"Mr. Winchester!" Dean was roused by the loud voice of his teacher. Damn. He had fallen asleep in class. "Mr. Winchester do you think that my class is a place for sleeping?"

"No. Sorry."

"Get back to work and don't let me catch you sleeping in my class again." Mrs. Talbot walked back to the front of the class and continued her lecture. If he had been sleeping then that meant that the kiss was just a dream... He looked next to him and saw that Castiel was writing down lecture notes. His face was expressionless, and Dean hoped he hadn't been making any noise.

*****

Dean got home, opened the front door of his house and walked in. He was greeted by a flurry of blonde hair and arms being wrapped around him.

"Dean! Oh my god I've missed you so much!" Dean was released from the tight hug and was looking into the eyes of Jo Harvelle.

 Jo was Dean's cousin, and had been going to an all-girls high school ever since freshman year. Jo was a senior now and, apparently, has come back to Lawrence. Her high school was back in Sioux Falls. Was something wrong?

"Jo! What are you doing here? Is everything okay?"

"Everything's great! The school had to go through some emergency construction so they sent me here for the next few months. School's going to have to continue through the Summer to make up for it, but I'll survive."

"So how is everything?"

"It's great! And, I met someone..."

"Oh yeah? What's her name?"

"Charlie. She's amazing. You would love her! She loves Star Wars or Trek or whatever it is you geek out about." She ruffled Dean's hair like he was a little kid, even though she was only a few months older than him. "I asked mom and dad and they said it was fine if she stayed over for the time. Her parents are in Antarctica doing research or whatever so they can't have her at their place."

"Cool, cool. I guess she'll be staying in your room then?"

"Actually, no... See, mom and dad said that if she was gonna stay here, she wouldn't be able to stay in my room..."

"Oh no."

"They're afraid something is gonna happen and I told them she was gay..."

Dean knew where this one was going.

"No. She is not staying in my room."

"Please! It'll only be for a few months and I know you'll get along."

"But what if I have someone over?"

"Oh you sly dog!" She winked, "Anyone in particular?" Jo was trying to divert the conversation away from the topic at hand. If Jo distracted Dean, she could usually get what she wanted.

"Sort of, but that's not the point. Why not Sammy's room?"

"He studies so much and I wouldn't want to disturb him."

"Fine. She can stay. But if she causes any problems I swear to God..."

"Thank you so much Dean!" With this, Dean was pulled into another hug. He loved Jo, she was like a sister to him, but her stubbornness proved difficult to deal with at times. Dean was stubborn too, but at least he had a little room for compromise. 

"Jo, can I go upstairs now? I got stuff to do." Jo dropped the hug and smiled at him.

"Be quiet when you go up there. Sam has a friend over and they're studying in his room."

Dean walked up the stairs quietly. Instead of turning into his room, he cracked open Sammy's door to check on him.

Sam was sitting on his bed next to Gabe. They were sitting hip-to-hip, hunched over a science textbook. Their fingers were touching, but they weren't holding hands. Dean closed the door and walked across the hall to him room. Dean locked the door behind him and flopped down on his bed. Time for a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr: insert-spn-joke-here
> 
> My Beta-er's Tumblr: its-aclever-url


	9. Nothing Better Than a Good Old Fashioned Slumber Party

Dean and Castiel hadn't said more than the occasional "hello" to each other for a week. It was Friday morning now, and Dean was freaking out. He needed to talk to Cas. But he couldn't do it in person. He sat up in bed and grabbed his phone, sending a quick text.

*Hey, do you maybe wanna spend the night at my place?*

Dean knew Castiel probably wouldn't say yes, but it was worth a shot. He pulled on some clothes and walked down the stairs. He walked into the kitchen to get some coffee and was greeted by a redheaded girl sipping tea put of a TARDIS mug. 

"Hey sleepyhead." Oh. This must be Charlie. 

"Hey. Charlie, right?"

"Yeah. Just got here an hour ago. Jo is changing in her room if you wanna talk to her."

"Alright. So I guess you'll be sleeping in my room. If you wanna put your stuff in there it's on the second floor, end of the hall, on the left."

"Thanks. I'll set up while you're at school. I might have to move some of your stuff. Sorry."

Dean shrugged.

"It's fine, just don't break anything."

"You got it." Dean walked out of the door and checked his phone.

*Yes Dean, I can spend the night at your house tonight.*

Dean almost jumped for joy. Castiel was gonna spend the night at his place! He was sure nothing too extreme would happen, but if Cas were to initiate something, it's not like Dean would say no.

*****

Dean sat at his desk, shooting the occasional glance at Cas, who was reading a book under his desk. "To Kill a Mockingbird." Dean hadn't read it, but Cas seemed to enjoy it, as his lips were curled up on the edges. It wasn't much of a smile, Cas didn't smile very often, but it was close, and it was nice.

*****

Class was boring as usual, but afterward, Dean was practically shaking with excitement. He opened the door to his house and walked upstairs, opened his door, and his mouth fell open. There was a large, thick sheet hanging from the ceiling, separating two halves of the room. On one side, there was his bed and all of his stuff, and on the other side, there was a simple mattress without a bed frame and several posters on the walls. Harry Potter, Star Wars, Star Trek, and Doctor Who merchandise everywhere. Dean nodded to himself. Okay, so maybe this arrangement wasn't going to be so bad after all.

*****

Cas arrived at 5:00 and Dean brought him straight up to his room. Luckily, Sam wasn't at the house. He was spending the night at Gabe's place. He had gone over right after school, so Dean hadn't seen him since the morning.

"Dean, we need to talk." Cas murmured, as he came to stand next to Dean. "At the play..." Dean licked his lips in anticipation as Cas angled his chest towards him, looking directly into Dean's eyes. Cas leaned closer. "I... I want to tell you that-" His words were cut off by Dean's lips pressing onto his. Cas was frozen in shock as Dean pulled away.

"Sorry... I just thought..." Dean looked into Castiel's blue eyes and took a second to register the hands on the side of his head and the lips on his mouth. He quickly reciprocated the kiss as they walked back to Dean's bed. The backs of Dean's knees hit the bed and he laid down, Cas on top of him. Their mouths pressed together and their tongues sliding together, light moans escaping. The two pulled apart, lips red, spit-slick, and kiss-swollen. Staring into each other's eyes, Cas broke the silence.  

"I really like you, Dean."

"I like you too, Cas."

*****

Dinner went by without incident, and Dean and Cas were sitting on the couch next to Charlie and Jo, who were cuddling and being disgustingly cute. They were all watching an old episode of Star Trek.

"Okay you two. Stop it." Dean said when Charlie started to feed Jo popcorn. They both glared at him before turning back to each other. Then they started kissing, and whoa that's enough, Dean grabbed Cas by the wrist and gently pulled him out of the living room. "You two can keep being gross but Cas and I are gonna go to my room and hang out."

Back in Dean's room, the two started talking.

Dean sighed, "Cas. We kissed. So does that mean you're my boyfriend now?"

"Only if you want to be mine."

*****

The two boys talked until the early hours of the morning. The new couple fell asleep in Dean's bed, limbs intertwined and smiles on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr: insert-spn-joke-here  
> My Beta-er's Tumblr : its-aclever-url


	10. Back in Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is ultra short but i haven't updated in forever so i felt like i had to post something. I will be posting more soon if i can get over this godawful writer's block.

The next morning, Dean was greeted by the warmth from behind him and the arm slung over his side. He still couldn't believe it. He was with Castiel. The amazing, beautiful Castiel. He didn't want to wake his new boyfriend so he slipped out from under his arm and rolled off of the bed. He stood up and started to pinch himself. This had to be a dream. Everything was too perfect. Castiel was in his bed (not that they had done much more than make out). Everything was turning up Dean.

"Mm... What time is it...?" Cas mumbled from the bed, his voice muffled from lying face down on a pillow. He was cradled in the blankets from Dean's bed.

Dean looked at his clock. "9:47."

"It's too early..."

"Too bad sleepyhead." Dean pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's forehead as he sat next to him on the bed.

*****

Monday morning was amazing. Dean got to class and greeted his boyfriend with a lively kiss in the middle of the classroom, much to the excitement of his classmates. He heard the murmurs as he sat down in his seat next to Cas and took out his notebook. Today was gonna be a good day.

*****

"Hey angel." Dean kissed Castiel on his temple as they sat at a lunch table together. Castiel blushed at the nickname and Dean made a mental note to use it later. They sat hip to hip as Dean started to eat his greasy school pizza.

"Hey Clarence." A woman's voice lazily drawled behind them. Dean felt Cas stiffen beside him at the sound. They slowly turned to face the source, and saw a dark haired woman with a smirk on her face. "Miss me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr: insert-spn-joke-here  
> My Beta-er's Tumblr: its-aclever-url


	11. Morning Routine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You lucky ducks get TWO chapters in ONE day! WHAT? Yeah i sat myself down and made myself write a chapter today because i was in a super generous mood :P. So enjoy the chapter (another kind of short one sorry) and I'll see you when i post my next update (which will hopefully not be several months from now) :D

Sam Winchester groggily peeked out from under his covers and checked the clock next to his bed. 4:59. Up before the alarm. Again. He pressed the "off" button as his 5:00 alarm went off. Monday. The best day of the week. Sam would get to talk to his new friend Gabe (who he maybe had a little bit of a crush on) again. He sat up and stretched with a yawn. Getting out of bed, he opened his curtains, letting in the bright sunlight. It was a beautiful morning. He shrugged on a red plaid shirt and some black jeans. After looking at himself in a mirror and brushing his hair, he walked out of his room to make himself some breakfast. 

Dean, Jo, and Charlie were still asleep, so Sam walked quietly to the kitchen. Dean often didn't wake up until just a few minutes before he had to leave, and he was usually hungry, so Sam started making bacon for the both of them. Ellen walked into the room and smelled the cooking bacon as she walked by.

"Make sure you make some for your brother too. The lazy idiot should be up soon. And you need to get yourself to the bus stop." Ellen said as she snatched a strip of bacon. Sam looked at his watch. 6:30. Yikes. Time really does fly.

"Thanks Ellen." He smiled as he put some bacon in a bag to eat on his way to school, leaving some on a plate for Dean. Ever since Dean could drive himself places, he preferred to take the Impala to school instead of taking the bus with his brother, so he got to sleep in a bit later than Sam did. Sam grabbed his backpack and walked out onto the sunlit porch. Today was gonna be a good day.

*****

Sam waved to Gabriel as he got on the bus and his friend sat next to him in the cracked brown bus seat.

"Hey Sammy what's up?" Gabe grinned as he dropped his backpack on the bus floor. 

"Nothin' much. Just that our brothers are...ya know..." Sam said with a mock look of disgust.

"Yeah. Cassy came home with this giant grin on his face after he spent the night. He just couldn't wait to tell me all about it." Gabriel said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh god. It's the same with Dean. He just went on and on about about how hot Cas is. It's really annoying." 

"Those idiots."

"Yeah. Bacon?" Sam offered, holding out his bag.

"Hell yeah!" Gabe grabbed a slice from the plastic bag and started eating while Sam pulled out his phone and started playing Sudoku. After he finished his bacon, Gabe rested his chin on Sam's shoulder, watching him play, for the rest of the ride to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr: insert-spn-joke-here  
> My Beta-er's Tumblr: its-aclever-url


	12. See me Cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER SORRY! This chapter is super short unfortunately, but there will hopefully be more to come soon.

Sam couldn't believe he was fawning over his best friend. He didn't really care about the fact that Gabe was a guy, he just didn't think he would ever fall for a friend. Why did life have to be so complicated? 

"You okay man? You got this far off look."

"Oh! Um, yeah. I'm good. Just a little tired I guess. Hey man I'm free today if you wanna maybe come over later?"

"Yeah. Sounds cool. I'll walk home with you then."

The two started walking to Sam's place in contemplative silence, when Gabriel suddenly grabbed Sam's hand, clasping it in his, intertwining their fingers. A small smile crept onto Sam's face as they continued their walking.

Once at Sam's house, they went inside, still holding hands. They heard quiet crying, and it halted their affections. The sound was coming from the kitchen and they entered to see Ellen comforting a sobbing Dean. He saw them and he quickly wiped his eyes and threw on a fake smile.

"Hey guys! I'm fine. I've just got a little cold. Why don't you both go upstairs?" The boys walked out and went upstairs to Sam's room.

"I wonder what happened? Do you think it's about Cas?"

"Cassie? No. He's head-over-heels for the guy."

"I hope it's nothing too bad. I haven't seen him cry like that since we were kids. He used to have nightmares about the crash."

"What crash?"

"When Dean and I were kids, there was a car crash. My parents were both killed on impact, but Dean and I survived. I don't remember it, but Dean does. It haunted him for years."

"That's awful. I'm so sorry that happened."

"It's fine. Ellen and Bobby are like parents to us now." Sam gave a small grin. Gabe grinned back and gave Sam a peck on the cheek.

"Good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr: insert-spn-joke-here  
> My Beta-er's Tumblr: its-aclever-url


	13. Past Reborn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad at regular updates so I'm super mega sorry but i hope you enjoy what i am writing

Lips pressed together in a frenzy of passion. Hair gripped in between fingers. Moans of pleasure and excitement. 

"You know...we...really shouldn't be doing this here..." The dark haired boy tried to say in between gasps of breath and stolen kisses from his partner's mouth. His partner stopped at his words and gave him a stern, almost angry look, eyes blazing with a fiery passion.

"Shut up Clarence. I told you we were gonna ditch class and make out in a closet, and now we are. Are you saying that you don't want to make out with me?" The girl flipped her long brown hair with sass and anger.

"Um...no....I just think..." The boy attempted to soothe the girl's rage.

"Oh no no no. You don't think. You listen, you do, and you don't fucking complain. Now shut the fuck up and kiss me."

"Yes Meg. Of course." He cast his eyes downward in shame before heading back to kiss her more.

*****

Castiel grabbed Dean's hand tightly as the memory rushed through his mind. Meg was back. How could she possibly be back? She moved across the country for her parents to work. How the fuck was she back? Why? Why, after everything was just starting to become okay, she had to come in and ruin everything.

"Cas, who is this?" Dean asked his boyfriend, noticing the sudden death grip on his hand.

"This is Meg, my...um...ex-girlfriend."

"Oh. Well. I'm Dean. Cas' current boyfriend. Nice to meet you." Dean put on a friendly smirk and extended his hand for Meg to shake.

"Pleasure." She refused Dean's gesture and kept her eyes locked on Castiel like a lion eyeing its prey. "It sure has been a while. Give me a call soon. We should catch up." Meg winked at Cas before walking away, her hips swaying seductively as she left.

"What's her problem?" Dean questioned once she was out of earshot. 

"Meg is sort of the jealous type. She didn't like seeing me with someone new." Castiel muttered

"If you guys aren't together then why does she care? It's not like you two have a chance of getting back together."

"Oh I know. It's just that she's not very good in social situations so she doesn't really know how to handle her emotions. She's really nice once you get to know her."

"If you say so. Hey, you gonna eat that? Dean asked, pointing at his boyfriend's meal.

"Hm? Oh. No. I'm not very hungry."

"More for me then." Dean shoveled the food into his mouth with a cheerful grin and Cas went over the scene again in his head, hoping that this was all just a bad dream, and he would soon wake up from the nightmare.


End file.
